


First Date

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Your first date with August goes very, very well





	First Date

“So what do you do?” You’re not sure August has heard you at first, as he doesn’t respond immediately. It’s a fairly simple question but it’s one that August isn’t particularly fond of, especially not on a first date with a woman he very much wants to know better. He knows the lie and knows how to deliver it, always has that vague feeling of shame when he tells it. He’s tempted to tell you about his day job, somehow feeling unwittingly trusting of you already, but he won’t. It’s the first awkward silence of the whole date thus far though, and that already makes it so much better than most of your recent ones.

The two of you are sat opposite each other in a cosy cafe he had suggested that’s tucked away from the noise of the city. You had met just a week previously when you had literally run in to him at the park. At first you had thought you’d run in to a brick wall, it almost felt that way, but when you stumbled and nearly fell he had held on to you to steady you, and when you looked up at his face your heart honestly did skip a beat.

He let you go as soon as you were back on your feet and an amused smile played on his lips as you blushed and apologised profusely to him. The rest of the day you kept thinking back to the mysterious and handsome man, so when you went back the next morning and saw him there you’d plucked up whatever courage you had to introduce yourself and ask him out.

And now here you are, waiting for him to answer your question and only slightly suspicious over the long pause he takes.

“I work for the CIA. Office stuff, it’s really not interesting” his voice brings you back to the present. You’re not surprised, a lot of people who live in the area work there and the jobs are never as exciting as you first expect. You continue the conversation and spend a good hour talking with few awkward pauses or mishaps, and the date feels like a complete success to you by the time it sadly comes to a close. Not that you want it to end. You like August, he’s quietly confident and his presence feels calming, he’s interesting and certainly mysterious, and not to mention unbelievably good looking.

When he walks you back to your apartment building at the end of the date you hesitate, still a little rusty on good etiquette, before throwing caution to the wind and leaning in to kiss him. At first, for a split second he doesn’t respond and you think you’ve totally blown it but then he kisses you back and his hand comes to lightly rest on the small of your back.

For some reason during it you realise you’ve never kissed a man with a moustache before, but right now you like the sensation it creates a lot and can’t help but wonder how it would feel in other places. You feel goosebumps. It’s a very, very good first kiss.

“I have coffee” you blurt out when it ends, your brain scrambling to form a sentence. You feel like a giddy teen all over again. “Do you…do you want to come up for a coffee?” He gives you that same amused little smile, hand still resting low on your back.

Of course he doesn’t want coffee, you realise, because you both just drank plenty literally ten minutes ago at the cafe. And yet he still responds “That sounds great” and you have to try and hide the pleased grin as you lead him up to your apartment. By the time you’ve let him in you’ve just about composed yourself, and are eternally grateful that your flatmate is not only out but did a tidy of the place this morning. He looks around curiously for a moment before taking the seat you offer him. He is absolutely the most handsome man to have ever sat on your sofa, or to have even been in your apartment. He leans back in to the cushions behind him and relaxes, while you remind yourself not to stare.

“Do you really want more coffee?” you ask.

“Not particularly” he laughs and it warms you “What else have you got?”

“Hmmm” you look around for a moment before finding the bottle of wine you’re very glad not to have already drunk. “Do you drink red?” you ask with a smile, pouring two generous glasses when he tells you he does. Setting them down on the table in front of him you take a seat besides him, leaving a little space between the two of you and turning towards him. He picks up with the conversation you were having on the way to your place, and it feels so natural and normal that he’s here, so close to you.

When he talks he’s so engaging, and he comes across as intelligent and worldly, whilst also hanging on to every word you speak even though you’re sure you must seem incredibly dull compared to him. And yet he seems captured by you. It’s intoxicating.

After another hour or so you’re both on your second glass, when he admits to you “I’m really glad you invited me up, I didn’t want the date to end there” placing a hand on your knee as he talks and watching your face to make sure the move is ok. You feel a tingle followed by a warmth spread through your entire body at the touch.

Emboldened by the wine and his hand resting there you move closer to him and kiss him again, he responds straight away this time. This kiss is soft and lingering and just what you wanted. You feel the desire coursing through your body and you don’t want to break the kiss for air or anything else, especially when he moves his arm around your waist to pull you closer still.

He remains a complete gentleman though; undemanding, letting you lead, not touching where he shouldn’t. Waiting for your permission. And you give it – you take his hand, the one that rests on your knee and move it up your thigh. It’s not indecent but the move has obvious intention which he catches on to straight away, deepening the kiss and his hand gently squeezes against your thigh.

You take the opportunity to slide your fingers just slightly under his shirt, and the skin-on-skin contact jolts him, like a fire suddenly running through his veins. It’s like he forgets himself for a moment, so hungry for it, as he pushes you on to your back so you’re lying down on the sofa. He moves above you, resting in-between your legs when you instinctively part them for him, and presses his lips to yours again. His forearms rest on either side of your head and he runs his fingers through your hair. You moan at the sudden passion and need of it, pushing your hips up to meet his.

“Is this ok?” he pulls away suddenly, voice deep and quiet. You can hear the lust thick in it but also the apprehension, worried he’s gotten carried away. You nod your head and just about choke out a yes before pulling him back to you, and bucking your hips up towards his again. He kisses against your neck, and you turn your head to give him better access. There’s that one spot that when kissed just right makes you gasp, and he finds it quickly.

In the back of your head there’s that little voice, the one that sounds almost like your mother, telling you that ladies don’t do this on the first date – that it’s not proper and he won’t want you afterwards. And perhaps that’s true, but even so you let yourself fall back in to the moment, pushing the voice away, and you don’t care any more. It feels good and right and it’s what you both want, and that’s all that matters.

His hands slide underneath your blouse, and you notice how soft his skin is against yours as he caresses you. Meanwhile he’s begun to subtly push against you, and you can feel he’s getting hard. You start unbuttoning his shirt, pushing him to sit back so you can sit up and slide it off of him completely.

“Oh god, August. I want you” you choke out, the sight of his bare chest causing a warmth between your legs that quickly turns in to an all out fire when he pulls you on to his lap to straddle him and his hands move to gently squeeze your ass. You run your fingers down his chest, through the hair on it, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. He’s magnificent; muscular and broad, his strength clear just by looking at him.

“You’re incredible” you sigh, no longer aware of anything other than him.

He makes quick work of taking off your blouse and exposing the lace bra, part of a matching set which you had put on for luck but hadn’t anticipated him seeing. Dipping his head down he kisses at your breasts over the fabric while you unclasp it, pulling back from him to remove it.

“Fuck” he breathes out at the sight of your bare breasts in front of him, pushing up against you slightly “You’re perfect. I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now”.

His words make you blush, make the heat in your core stronger. You want him to have you in any way he wants you in that moment, the way he’s looking at you making you feel more wanted than you’ve ever felt before.

“August…” your voice is breathy, low. He kisses you again just as you’re about to say something else which you forget entirely as he slips his tongue in to your mouth. You sit like that for a while straddling him, half-undressed and making out like teenagers. His fingers toy with the waistband of your jeans but each time you think he’s going to unbutton them his hands move back up your body. He pays particular attention to your nipples, loving coaxing the needy mewls out of you when he pinches and rolls them with increasing pressure. You’re so turned on you think you might explode if he doesn’t do something about it, and his erection is particularly prominent in his jeans now too.

When you rub your palm against him through his jeans and he moans against your mouth you know he needs it too. With a moan, he breaks the kiss and pulls back.

“I want to fuck you more than anything right now” he tells you, his expression is soft but the spark in his eyes tells you he really means it “But I’m not sure I want our first time together to be on your sofa in the middle of the day, when your room mate could come back at any moment”.

You laugh and nod, because it had crossed your mind too.

“So how about we take this to your bedroom? Then we can get rid of these” he pulls at your remaining clothing “And have each other all to ourselves”.

All you can do is tell him yes, please and that you want that too. He’s been so sweet and gracious all afternoon, this sudden taking charge is another side of his dynamic that you’re glad you get to experience today too. He pulls your arms around his neck and instructs you to wrap your legs around him as he stands holding you, wrapped in his arms. You direct him to the bedroom between kissing and nibbling his neck. When he’s in the room he shuts the door then pushes you against the nearest wall, holding you up with his hands gripping your ass.

Grinding against you he leans forward and kisses your shoulder then tells you with a growl “I’m so tempted to have you right here like this”.

You’re pretty tempted too, but with a little self control you respond “How about we try this a little later. There’s something else I want right now”.

Your coy smile drives him wild, but as he sets you down on the edge of the bed he thinks for a moment how glad he is to have met you – not just for this but because you make him feel comfortable and confident and he’s sure something great is going to come of your chance encounter – whether just today or in the future. That’s something he’ll tell you later, for now he’s distracted and brought back to reality by you sitting up and undoing his jeans, tugging them off of him and then laying kisses on his lower stomach. He feels almost butterflies swelling inside at your touch, your lips on his hot skin and the way you look up at him like you’ve never needed anyone so much.

You kiss lower, right at the waistband of his underwear, but hesitate for a moment and he notices it too. The thought runs through your head again that you don’t know this man, not really, even after the best first date of your life. He could be a murderer, or any number of dreadful things, and here you are completely ready to let him have you.

But then he gently runs fingers through your hair, cupping your cheek when you look up at him and that smile he gives you melts away all other thoughts. He’s fascinating, and gracious and handsome beyond belief. Whatever doubts you might have are ones you’d had with every random hookup, and this is more than that. Somehow, you know. He is more than that, even if you never see him again after this.

“Hey, are you okay? You went somewhere else” he says gently, bringing you out of your thought-filled daze.

“I am, yeah. Fantastic, in fact” you reply, quiet and with a sweet smile that melts him “Come here” you take his hand in yours and gently coax him to lie on the bed.

“We can stop if-” he starts but you shush him with a calm kiss as you lie besides him and scoot close as possible.

“I don’t want to stop” you look at him and he brings a hand to your face again, tracing your swollen lips with his thumb.

“Thank fuck for that” he mutters with a wicked grin as he finally unbuttons your restrictive, form-fitting jeans and pulls them all the way off, sitting up to pull them off your ankles and drop them to the floor. He contemplates you for a long moment, looking serene. Leaning down he kisses against the outside of your thigh and then runs his hand from ankle to hip. So slowly. His hands are so surprisingly smooth against your skin, it feels so good and you’re almost embarrassed by how soaked you are right now.

He notices it too, hint of a proud smirk on his lips when those fingers finally find their goal and he pulls down your panties in one swift move. You’re shaking in anticipation when he returns to you and runs those devilish fingers teasingly over your slit once, then they find your clit and you see nothing but white light for a moment because he’s finally there and you’ve been so desperate for this for hours. You moan and moan as he circles your clit again and again, until you feel him shift and spread your legs wider until he’s right between them.

His tongue. His tongue against you, working some magic that you can’t even begin to explain. Before you know it, you feel that blinding hot clench inside and you’re ready to explode. He grunts when you wrap your legs around him, holding him where he is until you’re done. You don’t even mean to do it, but he gets the message and he likes it a lot. You buck against him, hands gripping the sheets.

You curse and moan out his name but soon it’s incoherent. He keeps the same pace with tongue and fingers as you ride out the electric storm of your orgasm, making so much noise you’ll probably alert the whole block to it but you couldn’t care less. Nothing has ever felt better than this, not a single thing.

When you finish, relaxing your legs so he can actually move, you’re shaking even harder. Breathing heavy, glowing with perspiration from how hard you came. He moves, sitting up on his knees and gripping your thighs. Most of his face is slick with you, moustache and all, and you look at him through heavy lidded eyes and giggle because he’s quite a sight to behold.

He just chuckles back, before leaning over you and offering a sloppy kiss. You taste yourself and then you feel him hard against your stomach, cock waiting to be freed him it’s confines.

“Still feeling fantastic?” he asks cockily, but also caring.

“I can’t even think straight” you choke out “But I feel pretty fucking incredible”

“Good. You taste so good, I want to do that again” he smirks and you’re close to telling him to go for it but you feel him poking against you again and you need to know.

“I want you inside me” you moan, rubbing your hand down his chest and over his stomach and then under the soft material of his underwear to grasp his cock.

He’s big. Bigger than you’re used to. But he sure did a job of getting you ready for him.

“Well, when you ask like that, how could I deny you even if I wanted to? Which I definitely don’t” he talks as you quickly remove that last bit of clothing from him. He moves on to his back while you go back stroking him again. Every bit of him is exquisite and for a moment you feel like he’s made just for you.

Placing a hand on his chest, fingers grazing against the short soft hair, you lean over him and grab a condom from the dresser. He squeezes and then slaps your ass as you do, the sound of it loud in the small, quiet room.

He takes the condom from you but before he makes to put it on you stop him with a well placed hand, and a dip of your head. When you take him in your mouth he feels even bigger, gagging a little when he unintentionally bucks up slightly in to you. You can hear him grunt and groan as you move your head up and down, tasting the leaking pre-cum as you lick the tip of his cock before moving off with a slight pop.

His eyes betray his unabashed want, so you lean forward to kiss him roughly only breaking so he can sheath himself in the protection.

“August. I want you on top of me, please. I need to feel you” you whimper, and he quickly switches positions so he’s leaning over you again. Rubbing himself against your wetness as you wrap your legs around him and beg with your eyes.

“You are unbearably beautiful” he sighs soft as your eyes meet. You believe him, for that moment, believe that you’re the most beautiful person in this world.

“I’m so glad we met” you tell him, hopeful that he feels the same way but before you can finish that thought he presses down and is inside of you. He fills you slowly, being gentle with you. Keeping care not to crush you with his weight as he bottoms out inside you and lets out a shaky breath he’d been holding.

Christ, it feels more than good, for both of you. You feel so wonderfully full, stretched out by his girth and you can feel him deep.

Gripping the back of his neck for dear life as he starts moving, again slowly and with extreme control, you pull him closer. Closing any gaps between you. This is what you wanted from the moment you met him. Bodies pressed tight, connected to each other in every way. He leans down further and presses his lips to yours, hard and meaningful as he thrusts again and again and you meet his movements with your hips.

He tells you over and over how good you feel, whispering your name against your ear between kissing and biting your neck. Your mind is spinning and you feel like you’re losing control of your body. The lust takes over everything, as August’s pace quickens and he all but fucks you in to the mattress. Your eyes roll back and your nails dig in to his skin, even as he marks yours with teeth and strong hands too. Perhaps he’ll ruin all other men for you, but you don’t give a damn.

You’ve lost all track of time now, have you been fucking for 15 hours or 15 minutes? Who knows. It feels like too long and not long enough, you feel sensitive to every little touch, every quickening thrust. You can tell he’s close now though, his panting in your ear getting harder with each snap of his hips. Then he reaches between you, in the small space there and finds that little bundle of nerves again. Everything is silent but your breaths and gasps, his moans and exclamations. His finger works your clit in tiny, concentrated movements that flick some switch deep inside of you that sets off a rush of epic proportions.

Your tight squeeze around him as you tumble through another release finishes him off too, that final deep thrust before he still and comes with a growl against your lips, his arms shaking as he struggles to not fall on top of you. You stroke his hot skin, soothing as he comes down from that unique high.

Slowly, he pulls of you and collapses besides you again. Discarding of the condom, he curls around you and brings you close. For a few minutes, there are no words to be said.

“Please stay. I want you to stay” you breathe out after a while, not meaning to say it but it’s out there now.

“What?”

“I know you’re not exactly who you say your are, August. No one ever is. And I know this is probably a one-time thing. But I don’t want it to be. Just wanted you to know that. I like you, and you’ve changed something in me already. Stay tonight?” you sigh, looking up at him.

He looks at you for a minute, stroking your hair with soft, calm motions. You can feel his cooling breath against your still hot skin.

“Just tonight? I was hoping you didn’t have plans for the rest of the week” he laughs, kissing the tip of your nose before you blush and bury your head against his chest, “Because I’m no where near done with you”.

Pinch me, you think. This can’t be real.


End file.
